jojofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stone Hearts
''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stone Hearts ''(ジョジョの奇妙な冒険: ストーンハーツ Jojo no Kimyō na Bōken: '' ''Sutōn Hā''tso'') is a fan made, alternate retelling of Stone Ocean, using many more Shōnen appropriate elements and storytelling. Set in 2020, it follows the story of Karl Black's conspiracy to achieve Heaven by absorbing the spirits of the remaining Joestars, and his crime organization's conflict with the Speedwagon Foundation. The arc is set to run for as long as Stone Ocean ''did, with a page released every day until it's completion. Plot Summary Stardust Marauders Arc In the year 2020, Joseph Joestar is found dead, showing signs of hypothermia. Meanwhile, 20 year old Josuke Kujo attacks a group of street thugs (associates to an African American gang indirectly controlled by La Covanta), and comes across the Speedwagon Foundation agent, Titus Zepelli. Titus takes note of his stand, Shinedown and fights him with his stand, Ocean Man, using the moisture from a nearby AC system. Titus brings Josuke to the headquarters of the Stardust Marauders, a Speedwagon Foundation subbranch dedicated to the combating of vampires, led by Josuke's father, Jotaro Kujo, who sends Titus' group and Josuke to Canarsie Pol to fight a band of mercenaries Jotaro believes to be behind Joseph's death. Assassination Group Arc Upon reaching Carnarsie Pol, the group runs into a skinny, but lean rogue Shaolin monk named Europe Lee, who appears to be wearing headphones with the speakers pointing outwards, just as Josuke starts to question it, loud noise omits from the speakers, and Europe Lee attacks the group, significantly wounding all of them. Despite the noise, Josuke manages to defeat Europe Lee, and they end the fight on good terms,with Europe Lee retiring from assassinations to teach children the art of Shaolin martial arts with Josuke's encouragement. Next, the next to members of the Assassination Group emerge, and the hippy-esque female enemy stand user, Mary Jane summons her stand, Shremma, emitting a hallucinogenic gas with similar properties to LSD, and Shizuka defeats her by using her invisibility to protect herself. The other enemy, Benjamin Soccolodo attempts to freeze every member of Titus' team, he succeeds with the exception of Titus himself, who, from Soccoldo's ice ability, deduces that he's responsible for the death of Joseph, and uses the toxicity and salinity of Long Island Sound's water to summon his stand with those same properties, making him immune to Wonder's freezing, and beating him to death. On the boat ride back, they capture and interrogate the final member - Khalen, who tells them someone named "Alex Roman" is paying them, who can be found in a warehouse near the Empire State Building. Luigi Bow arc Jotaro sends Josuke and Titus to the warehouse Khalen told them about, with Josuke breaking the pipes beneath the stone ground to allow Titus an access to water to power up Ocean Man. The water begins turning red, and Khalen's body parts float to the surface. They see a shadowy figure, not fitting the description of Alex Roman, and attack. Ocean Man is nearly destroyed by the shadowy figure's stand, and Titus is punched through the abdomen, killing him instantly, and Ocean Man dissolves into the water. Josuke flees and is heavily injured in the process. While Josuke is recovering in the hospital, Jotaro and Tayson Bridges are trapped in a heavy rainstorm, just as Jotaro's face is cut up by the droplets, and a vampiric stand user emerges named Noturna Pioggiana. Tayson defeats Pioggiana, incinerating his body with spiritual energy, and reviving the temporarily dead Jotaro, and keeping the vampire's head as a prisoner. On the way back, they run into the standless and zombified Mary Jane, and Tayson makes short work of her, meeting with the shadowy Speedwagon Foundation agent Luigi Bow, who is attacked by Chester Draimen, using his stand Linkin Park to control gravity. Draimen is defeated and killed by Luigi Bow, not before revealing that Luigi Bow is a higher up of La Covanta, the world's largest crime family, controlling almost all aspects of life in New York, named Hitman Hell. Following Hitman Hell back to La Covanta's headquarters with Tayson, Jotaro calls for the rest of the Marauders to group up at their headquarters, including a mysteriously healed Josuke. Battle of New York Arc The Stardust Marauders climb the stairs up the residential 432 Park Avenue building. Reaching the very top, they come to a penthouse owned by Karl Black, with the rest of the La Covanta guarding him. Karl Black explains that he was the one who ordered his subordinate, '''Alex'ei 'Roman'ov to pay Benjamin Soccolodo to murder Joseph Joestar, and that he killed Titus Zepelli. Jotaro attempts to time stop, but can only break the walls as the Marauders are scattered, with a member (two for Shizuka) of La Covanta following. As soon as they land, Josuke and Tayson encounter Alexei Romanov. Tayson nearly kills Alexei, who splits open his own throat to negate the spread of Sevendust's soul shot, and Tayson is then impaled by a javelin created by Alexei's stand. Alexei then tries to burn Josuke alive, but Josuke absorbs the fire's power and Alexei is burned to death. Meanwhile, closer to the destroyed penthouse, Shizuka fights against Karl Black and Hitman Hell. She manages to outwit and nearly kill Hitman Hell, but Karl Black's stand punches her through a building, which collapses on top of her. Hitman Hell stays behind to chase after Josuke, and Karl Black fights Jotaro, and kills him despite taking heavy injuries. As the residential population of the city reaches an advanced phase of evacuation, both Karl Black and Josuke Kujo reach the Brooklyn Bridge, and using chained together stand leaps off the side of the bridge, fight in mid air. Careless Whisper bombards Shinedown with a flurry of punches, before Josuke Higashikata, the current owner of Joseph's estate and the Speedwagon Foundation (under the alias of Cronin Speedwagon) intervenes and punches through Karl Black, causing all the foreign blood in his body to burst out of him, allowing the two Josukes to flee to Long Island and take refuge in a marina as Hitman Hell and Karl Black approach the marina. The two deduce that the reason that Karl Black was able to kill so many of the Marauders was due to a stand user that can either manipulate the landscape or the way it's seen. The weakened Joestars approach Karl Black and Hitman Hell, and after a length battle, kill the stand user of Genesis, and converge to both fighting Hitman Hell who blasts off part of Josuke Higashikata's face, killing him. However, Josuke retaliates with Shinedown and destroys Hitman Hell's brain as Karl Black absorbs Josuke's soul, and ascends to the brink of Heaven, his stand evolving and creating a worldwide hurricane centered in New York, critically injuring Josuke with the wind pressure. While Josuke is on the ropes, Giorno Giovanna arrives and is able to temporarily undo A Little Piece of Heaven's storm and punch a hole into Karl Black,forming a blood clot which rapidly turns into a Titan Beetle before the worldwide hurricane starts up again. With ALPH's ability to slow down the activation of stand abilities supercharged, Giorno has a hard time activating his Return to Zero ability, after a lengthy struggle against A Little Piece of Heaven, GER's hand is split off and sent flying towards Josuke, who blocks it and absorbs it's power, immediately punching through Karl Black and bombarding with him punches, leaving him on the verge of death and unable to move as he burns to death in the sun. Epilogue (String of Fate Arc) 10,000 years after his defeat by Shinedown, Karl Black reawakens as an amnesiac spirit in the abandoned Morioh Ghost Alley, surrounded by futuristic high rise buildings. Fate, taking the form of Gold Experience Requiem, gives him the choice between losing his vampire body and being reincarnated into the body of Jobani Joestar or to continue his suffering. He accepts and wakes up in the year 12020, residing within the body of Jobani.